Daylight
by rhiannonpennhurst
Summary: Rhiannon Pennhurst, a young woman is traveling from England to New York aboard the luxurious cruise ship, Titanic with her jealous fiancé Cal and her mother, Ruth. Rhiannon learns about true love when she meets a talented artist named Jack Dawson. Jack DawsonxOC oneshot OOC Jack Dawson


"I did it!We did it!" the sandy blonde headed male happily proclaimed,throwing his cards onto the table as well as his fists.

"Yes,we did!" the quiet voice of his partener came,as he was squished into the embrace.

Receiving the two tickets which he bet for everything he had into his hands and the ten dollars,he proceded in going outside only to be met by the sight of the large ship harboring into the port.

"Rhiannon!Please honey,hurry up!" the elder female's voice came as a delicate arm reached outside,gently taken by a male's who helped her out of the chalett.

A creamy coloured material came into view,the dandy broding from down the waist in small waves,a big,feminine hat covering the female's porcelain face as she watched in ore the gigantic ship which she was to step on to get to New York.

Breathing deeply,the blue-eyed female accepted the supporting arm,getting onto the board of Titanic.

Hearing the words '_First class,please_', Rhiannon felt sick at the stomach - not to say a spoiled child,when there were things more important than that into the world.

Though,she kept playing the charade her mom was asking for - it was all because she was obliged and because her mother requested her to.

In the mean time,on the lower class,a cerulean blue eyed male and his almost identical friend,stepped onto the docks of the biggest cruise ship ever - even if that was fate,because it wasn't as if they actually could afford such an expense.

Getting everything set for the moment,the American boy decided it was the best for him to explore - and he did so,inhaling the salty air of the sea which seemed to pinch his lungs.

What really captured his attention though,was the petite form hovering above the edge of the ship,ready to jump anytime and lose herself into the deep water - or worse,whose body might got kicked by the steel construction.

"Miss,please!You don't want to do that!" the male protested,capturing her arm to pulp her back.

"What do you know?Rather than living my life so ..." the blonde retorted,slapping his hand away.

"Life is worth living!If you jump,I'll jump with you!" Jack climbed the edge of the ship,ready to accompany her.

"Are you out of your minds?!" Rhiannon yelled at the top of her lungs,pushing the blonde back.

Slipping onto the polished part of the ship,the female squeaked loudly,preparing herself for the impact - which didn't come,as the American put a tight grip onto her waist,bringing her up.

"You're one hell of a girl,aren't you miss?" the cerulean eyed male asked,before the female flustredly stood up,crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rhiannon Rennhurst,you brat!" she spoke,before storming towards the dinning room.

"Good! Jack Dawson! And your hero miss!You can thank me later!" his obnoxious laughter filled the night's air,causing the girl to stop and smile - such an interesting and sincere person.

~_Time skip_~

"But,if I counted well,there isn't enough space for the whole living lifes in here to fit,aren't I right,sir Andrew?" the blonde asked,walking by the blonde's side,inspecting the lifeboats.

"Truth to be told,_ma petite_,there isn't enough space for at least half of all of zhe people 'ere!You are a very intelligent person,now,aren't you?" the French male said,taking gently the female's hand into his,placing a ginger kiss against the back of her palm.

"Thank you,mister Andrew!But that's not the real problem!" Rhiannon sighed,gazing at the veil of never ending blue water developing.

"Don't worry,_cher demoiselle_!Zhis ship isn't going to break that easy,I assure you!" Thomas responded,making a small gesture with his hand for the female to walk in front of him.

~_Time skip_~

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls,Jack!Wearing this!" Rhiannon passed the expensive looking jewel,which the male received into his hand,inspecting it.

"Okay,I'm fine with this!" Jack responded,his whole attention placed onto the silver and navy blue rare diamond.

"Wearing only this!" the female put emphasis onto her words,causing the male to mutter a small '_what_' and to choke on thin air.

The cerulean blue eyed male nodded in approval,moving the vintage couch,preparing his sketch pad and the carbon pencil.

It all went smooth,even if Jack's face was painted scarlett red as he stared at the female's naked form - and not any female,but the one whom he loved ,as Rhiannon inserted a joke here and there,brightening and loosening the atmosphere and as the American lost himself more in studying the delicate curves of the girl,onto the precious look plastered onto her face,the smile and the dimples which were carved into her rosy cheeks,he felt an incredible bound forming between them two,like he had with no one before.

This was indeed the best piece of work he had throughout the time.

~_Time skip_~

"**What?!**" the female asked,her eyes wide in surprise as the Frenchman told her what was really happening.

"Captain Smith commited suicide and I don't know anymore what to do,_ma petite_!" Thomas sincerly answered,an apologetical look onto his face,as people screamed in pure terror into the background.

It wasn't long until the grandious Titanic broke into two,sinking - and Rhiannon found herself being placed onto a door by Jack,he himself bearing the freezing water of the Atlantic ocean.

"Jack,please,don't you dare leaving me!" the blonde pleaded,her teeth chattering into her mouth from the cold.

"Promise me you'll do whatever makes you happy Rhiannon!That when you'll reach New York,you won't cross paths with that lying bastard of a supposed fiancee of yours!Because if you jump,I'll jump too,remember?I love you!" the cheery male responded,not feeling his legs anymore.

"Jack?Please...Jack!" the female repeated his name until her voice died from the cold.

"I love you Jack!" Rhiannon said,finally accepting that Jack was no longer breathing.

She took his hands,kissing them both - the skilled hands with which he drew that sketch of her and with which he showed he cared in the small chalett onto the board.

Kissing his frozen lips,the female threw the male's body into the ocean,watching at it slowly reached the bottom,hot tears gathering into her eyes.

Everything from then was a spur of moment - Rhiannon being found and took to the Russian ship,where she met with her fiancee,who placed his own coat upon her shoulders - the fiancee she despised with her whole being,Cal Hockley.

"Your name miss?" an American male asked the blonde,who pondered a little and decided it was the best.

"Rhiannon Dawson!" she responded,going to a place she didn't know and where she had no one but herself.

~_Time skip_~

"Mommy,why are we coming here every year?It seems to make you really sad!" the small sandy blonde headed boy said,capturing the delicate hand of his mother.

"We are visiting your daddy and say him hello,that's why honey!" Rhiannon responded,cradling the boy in order to keep him from crying.

"But papa Matthew is home!" Jack protested,tightening his small fists into his mom's white shirt.

"That's right baby!" the blonde kissed the top of the boy's head,ready to make her leave.

"Goodbye Jack!I'll always return,I promise!" the female whispered to the horizon,tears springing into her beautiful blue eyes before actually leaving.

'_Come Josephine,in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes_,_**up she goes...**_'.


End file.
